openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Elimination
Elimination (g_gametype 8) is very similar to the popular Clan Arena mode available in the famous mods OSP and Rocket Arena 3 for Quake III. A CTF Elimination variant is also available. Last Man Standing is similar, too, but there players are not divided into teams and some rules are slightly different. Gameplay In Elimination two teams fight each other in a number of rounds. All players start with all weapons, health and armor. There are no items to pickup around the arena (no ammo, no health, no armor, no powerups, etc.). If a player dies he stays dead until the end of the round. By default both self and team damage are off. If the map has team spawn points they will be used and the teams will change side every round. A team will need to win by at least 2 rounds. This allows also the use of "unfair" maps, where their design will make one team advantaged in one round, and disadvantaged in the next. For some examples of how such maps could be, take a look to the Map styles section below. Tie break If the roundtime runs out the game will be decided by the following rules: Highest percent of survivors. The team with the highest ratio between players at the start of a round (including disconnects but not connects!) and the number of players as time reach 0 wins the round. Most health. The team there the players has the most health remaining wins. Health is _NOT_ divided by number of players. No negative health (from dead players) is counted. Otherwise the game ends in a draw. CVARs The gametype has some relevant CVARs usually prefixed with elimination_ all are defined on the server side. Here you can see the elimination variables with their default values in OpenArena 0.8.5. * elimination_warmup "7" // seconds between rounds, must at least be 2 and higher than elimination_activewarmup. Note: since this gametype has got its own kind of warmup, it is advisable to do not enable the "generic" warmup, too (in other words: g_dowarmup 0 is advisable when playing in this gametype). * elimination_activewarmup "5" // time (in seconds) to roam before weapons activate, must at least be 1 and lower than elimination warmup. Due to a problem with the current (OA 0.8.8) implementation of "inactive" warmup (some players spawning "dead" during the "inactive warmup" phase, in Elimination and CTF Elimination modes), it is advisable to keep the gap between the two variables low (you may just keep default values: with those, that gap is just two seconds). * elimination_roundtime "120" ' // round duration, ''in seconds * '''elimination_startArmor "150" // start armor in elimination * elimination_startHealth "200" // start health in elimination * elimination_selfdamage "0" // 0 = no self/team damage, 1 = damage to self, 2 damage to self and team. Notice that in Elimination/CTF Elimination game modes (\g_gametype 8 and 9), both self and team damage are controlled by \elimination_selfdamage; but when using other game types and enabling /g_elimination, it controls only damage to yourself: damage to team members is still controlled by /g_friendlyfire, as usual. Note: dmflags are stronger than elimination_selfdamage: elimination_selfdamage cannot enable selfdamage if dmflags forbids it. * elimination_grapple "0" // enables (1) or disables (0) offhand grapple (OA 0.8.5 - OA 0.8.8In OA3 it will be replaced by g_grapple variable, which will work in any gametype.) * elimination_ctf_oneway "0" // used in CTF Elimination game mode, not in standard "Elimination" mode. * elimination_lockspectator "0" // 0 = No lock (can follow enemy, see health), 1 = Cannot follow enemy (cannot see health), 2 = Must follow friend Starting ammo 0 = disabled, 999+ = unlimited * elimination_machinegun "500" * elimination_shotgun "500" * elimination_grenade "100" * elimination_rocket "50" * elimination_lightning "300" * elimination_railgun "20" * elimination_plasmagun "200" * elimination_bfg "0" * elimination_nail "0" * elimination_mine "0" * elimination_chain "0" Related CVARs * timelimit "20" // total match duration, in minutes''Remember that in Elimination mode you need to end with a difference of at least '''two' rounds. Match will continue after timelimit/capturelimit is reached, until this difference is reached.. * 'capturelimit "8" ' // when a team wins "X" rounds, wins the match. Hints * In this mode, you can move fast around the arena using "rocket jump" techinque without getting damage (having \elimination_selfdamage 0). * You can use some features from Elimination/CTF Elimination/Last Man Standing modes within other game modes (for example Free For All); you can use \g_elimination 1 to do this: you will enter the game with the weapons set for Elimination mode, you will be able to rocket-jump without hurting yourself, you will not find items (like ammo boxes and health) around the arena. You may also want to try \g_vampire or \g_regen to get health when using it. Please read Special game options for more info. * You can find some examples of special configurations obtained using "elimination_" variables (like All weapons or Weapon rotation) in "Configuration examples" page. * Server admins (and people playing locally) can have some control over weapons (and items in general) also when not playing in Elimination or similar modes: you can take a look to Disabling and replacing items page. Map styles Elimination mode can be applied to very different kinds of maps, giving different gameplay experiences, that may very from something extremely similar to the Clan Arena mode included with some famous mods, up to something that vaguely remembers the Assault mode included in Unreal Tournament. If you plan to create maps for Elimination mode, first read its section in the Mapping information for special gametypes page, then come back here. When creating your map, consider that the bots aren't expressly programmed for complex actions, thus they could have problems in doing them... and this is Elimination, so the players do not respawn when they are killed. This simply to say that you may have to do some tests with bots and real players to be sure that your map will be playable (and that both teams have chances to win), but if you succeed, you will probably have created a great map! See Map ideas#Elimination styles for some ideas on these styles (how they may work). Notes See also * CTF Elimination * Last Man Standing * Manual/Gamemodes * Configuration examples * Configuration examples/All weapons * Configuration examples/Weapon rotation - How to set the server to automatically change weapon for each match.